When Hell's Gates Open
by Roland Farqueson
Summary: The story is set in Medievil England, some bandits Darren, Benjamin and Marcus encounter a monk blabbering stories about people eating the flesh of others when the monk dies in their camp it is the least of their worries as hell's forces gather in numbers
1. Chapter 1

**When Hell's gates open**

Brother Lucas wiped the rain from his face, He'd been walking all night to visit the abbey and risked not to mention bandits on virtually every road trying to get there. The times were bad not even monks could walk the roads without fear of being mugged by highway men. He'd come across one such man who'd had the courage to stop him but he'd allowed him to continue, at least some men still had the fear of God put in them.

He banged on the solid oak door desperatly trying to get inside it was the middle of the night and he desperatly needed some sleep not to mention unburden himself of the relic he was carrying.

Borther Lucas had been charged with carrying the relic to the northern most part of England, a risky area as there was always the constant threat of the scots raiding the smaller villages.

"Who's there" said a gruff voice from behind the door.

"It is I Brother Lucas I have the relic" He replied, Lucas had a very strong upper class accent, which he couldn't help he was the youngest son of a noble from down south and he wasn't going to inherit anything so his father had placed him in the church but the fact he'd been educated in Latin and French made things easyier for him at the monastary.

"Best come in then" the voice said opening the door.

Lucas stumbled into the warmth of the church, shaking his cloak off behind him whilst still clutching the box which contained the relic to his chest.

"I hope it was worth me bringing up this" Lucas said angreliy to the monk manning the door.

"Oh yes more than worth it" the monk replied with a grin.

Lucas spun to face the monk who was cluthcing a dagger and his eyes were fixated on the package.

"What are you doing" Lucas said stumbling backwards.

"Give me the package boy and I wont kill you"

"But this is God's house" Lucas stammered

"No longer boy, only the morning Star dwells here"

Lucas was so shocked he dropted the relice, The box fell to the floor and a clattered open, a peice of rotten,dark almost black wood about a foot long spilled out of the box infront of the dagger weilding monk.

"You have sided with the devil?"

"Our lord Lucifer is our real saviour, the thing that'l save the people god is this" the monk said picking up the peice of wood.

It was a peice of the true cross the only peice left in the world and had been claimed after the crusade.

"now you may leave, You wont get far though." The monk said laughing.

He grabbed Lucas by his robe and threw him out into the rain again.

Lucas clattered down to the mud and sprawled out onto it as the door slammed shut. All Lucas could hear from the other side of the door was the laughter of the monk which sounded like it was being joined by other monks.

Lucas heard a screech from the woods behind him, He knew it wasn't wolfs they wouldn't come this close to a settlement, the nearest village was about two miles away and he better get moving if he didn't want to meet what ever was creating the screech.

The screech however was joined b several other ones until the whole forest was joined in chorus by the screeching. Lucas pressed aganist the door.

"LET ME IN, IN THE NAME OF GOD LET ME IN"

He could here footsteps approaching him from all angles.

He continued to hammer on the door.

He felt a hand grasp him on the shoulder and it pushed him to the floor.

He had difficulty seeing who had thrown him to the floor through the ran but he could see the blood that was dribbling down their mouth. Within seconds of being on the floor others were on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Darren,Benjamin and Marcus all sat on rocks in the forest next to their camp. the afternoon sun was shining down on them and it was the height of summer which was shown by the greeness of the forest.

Over the years they had developed a camp here they even had a few hammocks stretched across the trees, they were bandits and always had been they had never known another carrerr partly because they enjoyed their jobs and also it provided a steady income, if they robbed a particually wealthy person they wouldn't need to hold up another cart for months. They were know throughout the various villages as the "triglyphs" this was beacause of the matching tattoos they had on their arms, It was a serious of black swirls which had dagger at the centre of them. All three of them didn't know where the marks had come from as they had all grown up being taught by their adopted father, they weren't brothers but they were all very close.

"We should've took the money off that monk" Marcus said, he was dressed in his green leather armour which was like a vest and it displayed his muscular body showing him to be the brute force of the group, he used a halbered and often joked in various taverns that he could cut a man in half with it. his hair was shaved off and his face showed him to be a man of power but it also showed his intellect was quite low as it looked like he'd managed two facial expressions, anger and confusion but the confusion was so great it looked like it was hurting him.

"We already renouned to the local sheriffs we don't want the church after us as well." Benjamin said as he slunk back aganist a rock. Benjamin was much the opposite of the two between him and Marcus, He favoured his speed over his strength, his clohes added him in this his shirt was plain black with a white crucfix across it, as before he was taken in by their adopted father he'd been to the holy land with his real father who was a knight but was killed in combat, the shirt was all he had left to remind him of is real father. On his hips hung his two daggers and his ammo belt for the crossbow he also weilded. He was also the only one in the group who wore a cloak, He'd had it a while and the end of it was ragged and torn he wore it in such a fashion that it covered his face just below his eyes. his hair dangled from his head in a messy fashion and it came down to below his eyes and overlapped the cloak slightly it was seperated into curtains in order for him to see properly whilst aiming. He also had an amazing knack of hiding any where, which the group took use off and often got him to clime a tree above the cart they were raiding just encase the owners of the cart decided to fight back

Darren was the leader of the three he wore a tabard that had a lion on it, making it easy for him to pass as a soldier in the army which was useful

in certain situations. He wore chainmail under this and he his arms where covered with plate mail, almost making it look as though he had metal arms. He weilded a sword and sheild and was very adept at fighting.

"Ben's right, Marcus put some more wood on the fire" Darren said

Marcus did as he was bid.

Ben was fumbling with his crossbow making sure the string came back smoothly. Darren was sharpening his sword whilst Marcus simply sat and watched the sheep they had killed earlier cook.

suddenly Ben snapt round and looked around the forest, he could thought he heard something approaching. His whistled to Darren and Marcus like a bird which was their code to be silent. Marcus' pained expression came back on his face.

Ben slid the crossbow back and slotted a bolt into place.

Many times before the local sheriff had tried to send men after them and they were about due with an encounter with some more men.

Suddenly the bush spewed open and a monk toppled to the floor in front of them. His hole body was covered in what appeared to be bites.

Marcus and Darren jumped up weapons in hand, Ben had to stop himself from firing the bolt straight into the heart of the monk.

"Jesus," Ben exclaimed "It's that monk we let go last night" he contiued as he stood up to expect him.

"Please, help me they-they're with the Devil" the monk gasped clasping his arms which was bleeding heavily.  
"Nah, these two may be ugly but they aren't devil worshippers they're God fearing men." Darren laughed trying to add humour to the situation.

"Not them" the monk struggled he then indicated with his tumb behind himself, "There are people-posessed-with the devil, they are eating people."

Ben frowned and looked at Marcus and Darren, "I thought monks were supposed to not lie" he said

"I do not lie, look at my arm" Ben looked back at the monk and flinched backwards when he saw the ravaged limb, there was very little flesh on it and what was, was daggling of it, it looked as though his whole arm had been ripped of the flesh from the elbow down.

Darren suddenly went pale as did Ben. Marcus looked as though he was about to faint.

"oh" Ben gasped. "I don't think he is lying guys"

"Okay, Brother come here" Darren said bidding the monk to sit with them, "We need to chop of that arm"

The monk came and sat by the fire.

"Marcus you hold him down, Ben get a log from the fire and get ready to burn the wound."

they all knew the arm would have to be removed and then burnt to stop the monk from dying of blood loss or infection but Ben knew it was possible the monk could die from the pain.

Marcus held the monk aganist the rock and held his arm in place. Darren raised the sword above his head and swung down severing the arm just above the elbow.

The monk howled in pain, Ben quickly lept in burning the end of the wound which gave of a disgusting singeing sound and a smell that remined Ben of roast pork for soom reason.

the monk conitued to howl, whilst Macrus held him down.

Ben and Darren tried to comfort him and ease his pain as much as possible.

Eventually the monks cries resorted to small groans and he looked as though he was drowzy. Marcus let go of him and Darren and Ben let him rest. They wrapt him up in a blanket and carried him to a hammock where he fell asleep. Marcus offered to watch over him to make sure he was still alive.

Ben and Darren went back to the fire and began carving up the sheep, although they didn't much feel like eating after what had just happened but you had to eat whenever you could when you lived in the forest.

"I wonder what these people look like" Darren said as he carved some meat of the sheep. the meat fell off into the wooden bowl he was holding out, which he then handed to Ben.

Ben took the bowl and began to pick at the meat, "I don't want to know after what they did to him."

"I think we he wakes up we should take him to that monastry not too far from hear at least he can be with other monks".

Ben agreed and the two began to eat in silence.

after they finished they carved some meat off for Marcus and then took the bowl over to him.

The monk was sound asleep and had been for a while.

Marcus smiled as he took the meat and began to eat rapidly, "I wonder what he was doing out int he woods last night." Darren said looking over the monk.

"Well you can ask him when he wakes up."

As if on cue the monk opened his eyes and looked at the group, his eyes were different and seemed hazy, his skin seemed to be pale too.

Ben flinched backwards, "Jesus, you've got a habit of making me jump."

The monk took a deep struggled breath, "I don't have much time" he gasped.

"What are you talking ab-" Darren began

"Be silent," the monk interrupted, "The monks have the-peice of the-cross, I don't know why-but they said it was the only thing that could stop them"

Darren frowed but let the monk continue.

"They- are no-longer with God-they worship Lucifer."

Ben and Marcus exchanged glances and then looked to Darren.

"Why are they doing-" Darren began again, but the monks eyes went from hazy to empty, he was dead they all knew it they'd seen countless and created a few themselves.

"Oh great now we have a dead monk in our camp" Marcus said.

"That's not the only problem" Ben said, again his keen hearing had got the better of his friends. "There's several people approaching extremly fast as well, listen!"

The all went silent and they could hear the approaching footsteps of a people, people who were running.

"It could be those people he was talking about" Marcus whispered.

"If so it will be their mistake messing with us" Darren said drawing his sword and picking up his sheild.

Marcus followed suit and picked up his halbered, Ben got his crossbow ready and aimed it at the direction the footsteps were comming from.

They set up their normal formation, Marcus and Darren side by side at the front and Ben a few meters behind.

Then they waited, and waited. The footsteps got closer and closer, each step made Ben's heart quicken for the first time in a while he was scared, not just scared terrified he had no idea what to expect from these people. He never had bothered to much with religion but the thought of people worshipping the devil made his skin squirm.

Suddenenly the bush flew open and three people stumbled in, their clothes were typical of a normal village person but they had all been ravanged they all had bit marks across themselves, their eyes were completly white and their latest activites were visable by the blood that seemed to stream down their chins.

Ben let his first bolt fly, sticking into the first man's heart knocking him to the floor, and Ben assumed he was dead.

The other two rushed at Marcus and Darren.

Darren plunged his sword into the leading man's chest, Marcus swung his Halbered and brought down a crushing blow onto second man knocking him the the floor.

Darren was shocked when the man he had impaled on the end of his sword began to pull the sword towards him and slid along the blade, his mouth snapping at him trying to latch onto any open skin. Darren raised his shield and smacked the man on the bridge of his nose knocking him backwards. The man fell to the floor but began to get up again.

There was a twang as Ben let another bolt fly into the man he had shot originally, apparantly a crossbow bolt to the heart wasn't enough to kill him.

None of them had noticed that the monk had risen from his death bed and was advancing on Marcus. Marcus himself was preoccupied with the man he had knocked to the ground. The monk leapt at his back and sunk his theeth into his shoulder near the neck. Marcus screamed from the pain and feel bakcwards onto the monk.

Darren leapt forward a impaled the man he was fighting to the ground and turned to help Marcus.

It was too late their was two men on him biting and gnawing at his throat, suddenly his screams went from a deep howl to a high pitched squeal as his vocal cords were riped from his throat.

"MARCUS" Ben cried and a bolt flew out taking the man ontop of him in the head, it fell down next to him not moving again. Ben then threw his crossbow to the ground and drew his daggers and rushed forward at the man he had put two bolts into.

Darren rolled Marcus over and placed his foot on the monk and drew a dagger from his boot then thrust it into the monks brain. the monk went motionless. Ben leapt at the remaining man and dug his daggers into his chest just under his shoudlers he then jumped in the air and fell inbetween the man's legs toppling him over and throing him right over Ben's head. The man hit the gorund and was instantly trying to get up but Ben turned and plunged at the man and forced both his daggers into the man's head. A silence then settled over the camp, they had won aganist the thing but at a cost Marcus was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben looked up at Darren.

Both men had tears in their eyes; their adopted brother was now motionless on the floor. The blood had stopped pouring from his neck. They couldn't do anything to help him.

The both heard a gurgling growl. They both looked over to the sound. There on the ground was the man Darren had impaled with his sword stuck to the ground and not able to get up.

Darren grabbed his dagger from the back of the monk's head and marched over to the man who was stuck to the floor.

Ben got up and prized his daggers from the skull of the man and went to join his brother.

Darren was crouched over the man who kept snapping at his and trying to grab him with his hands. Ben stooped over his shoulder to get a view of the man. His eyes were completely whited over and his face had an expression of desperation mixed with hunger. He appeared to be a simple villager but Darren and Ben were both too emotionally distracted to care whom the person was.

"Rip his eyes out!" Ben exclaimed, some tears escaping his eyes.

"I want to know what is wrong with him, I want to see what'll kill him." Darren replied. Taking out his dagger again. He acted fast in plunging it into the man's chest where his heart should be. The man seemed to take the pain with a simple groan but continued to reach out at him and snap his teeth.

Darren glanced up to exchange a glance with Ben. Ben seemed to be getting impatient wanting to end the man's life quickly. He had always been quick blooded as a person. The expression showed that now, it was obvious he wanted revenge. As did Darren but he wanted to know what was going on.

Darren saw movement in the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe what he was seeing their colossal brother Marcus was clambering up to his feet.

"Ben" Darren hushed pointing behind him.

Ben frowned and turned round; he suddenly went motionless as he saw it too. Not knowing how to react.

Ben glanced back at Darren and then looked back at Marcus.

"Marcus?" he asked to their brother.

Suddenly Marcus' head snapped round and fixed his eyes on them. His eyes now blank and his mouth hung open with saliva pouring out from it.

"Christ!" Darren explained, He placed his foot onto the man on the ground's neck and forced his sword up out of it's body. He then quickly brought the sword down onto its skull.

Marcus charged at Ben letting out a howl as he did eager to sink his teeth into Ben's flesh.

Ben quickly drew a dagger a let it fly at Marcus. The dagger sank into his brother shoulder but still he kept running at them.

Ben went down into a sweeping kick and his brother went flying over him crashing to the ground behind him with a howl.

Ben went into a backwards roll to get away from his crazed brother. Darren jumped backwards having to avoid getting crushed by his bigger brother.

Darren span his sword round in his hand then swiped forward at Marcus' neck. The head was severed from the neck smoothly and the head rolled off to the floor bringing again the chaotic camp to silence.

Ben gaped at his brother's headless corpse then looked up at Darren.

"You killed him" he gasped.

"he was going to kill us Ben, if you noticed any one who dies by those things becomes one" Darren quickly replied.

Ben just nodded and lowered his head. Darren began to collect his equipment and wipe his weapons off.

Ben collected his dagger out of his brother's corpse and then wiped off his weapons as well.

They had no idea where to start or what to do next. However it seemed that fate had planned that for them though. As Ben collected his crossbow and slung it over his shoulders, he suddenly looked into the forest again as though he'd heard something.

"What is it?" Darren asked noticing his brother's sudden distraction.

"People…lots of them" Ben replied. He could obviously hear something as his eyes had widened and his ears seemed to be twitching.

He leaped to a tree and began to ascend it very quickly, almost like a monkey. He'd always been good at that sort of thing. Being able to scale a rock face quite quickly as well.

He got quite high up in the tree and looked around.

"How many Ben?"

Ben looked out through the canopy; he could see at least twenty people running in their direction. As far as he could see they were the same looking as the people who had attacked them earlier. He could now hear their howls and groans as they rushed towards them.

"At least Twenty" he replied sliding down the tree as much as possible then jumping the last bit and landing in a roll.

"We can't fight that many." Darren replied.

"No we can't, we need to get out of here before we become one of them." Ben replied.

"The monk mentioned something about the local monastery, we also need to warn the locals about this to, we should split up." Darren replied, "At least that way one of us should achieve something."

"The local village, is three miles that way most of it down hill." Ben pointed in a direction that was fortunately in the opposite direction "The monastery is that way, about five" he said pointing to the direction the people were coming.

"This is hard, you have a preferred choice?" Darren asked as he strapped his shield to his back getting ready for the run.

"I'm quicker and lighter, you get to the village, I'll hide in this tree till they are past and then head to the monastery I want to know what those monks are doing to people." Ben suggested quickly.

"Fine, I'll wait for you at the village." Darren replied.

The two embraced quickly and then Darren was off in the direction of the village. Ben turned and climbed up the tree as much as possible and hid amongst the leaves.

He was there for about two minutes then the crazed people ran past, a few paused in the camp and then moved on some in the direction of Darren but others scattered.

When he was sure it was clear Ben slid back down the tree and hit the ground running towards the monastery. He hoped to God that Darren would make it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: This is a story I started a while ago when I was fifteen and I'm now eighteen and I found it on the hard drive of my old computer and I'd thought I'd make an attempt to finish it. I know this is a DOTD section but considering I went for the religious explanation to the zombies I have to apologise for some artistic licence with the concept of it, Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing these stories, Before another person asks me. Yes I do use the same names in stories, because I like the names and I base most of the characters of my friends_

Darren crashed through yet more bushes. He was breathing so hard it felt like his lungs were burning up. He was clanking as he ran, it was difficult running in all the armour but he'd had enough practice in it. Even though he wasn't as big as Marcus was he was defiantly very muscular. Even if it couldn't seen through all the clothes he wore. His body was one to be desired and extremely fit.

He weaved in between trees and thick bushes. He could tell the people were catching him as he could hear them now. He knew if he were to turn around he'd no doubt see some. However their adopted father had taught them to never look behind them when they were being pursued.

He grabbed a tree and forced himself of it as he continued to run. A small bit of his run had been up hill a few moments ago but now he was over the crest and he was running downhill.

He ploughed through more bushes, then slipped and fell. The earth suddenly dropped at a greater gradient and he lost his footing and tumble forward. He crashed down and bounced down the slope. Rolling tumbling and getting plenty of scratches as he fell. Eventually he crashed to a stop by the foot of the hill. With a large thud and a cry of pain.

He panted from the sudden crashes of pain across his body as he lay on the floor in the grass. He managed to hall himself up even under the weight of his armour and weapons. He'd strapped the shield and sword to his back so they wouldn't get in the way as he ran.

He glanced up the hill and saw the people come to the edge of it and some people fell as he had done but others continued to run down the slope at him growling a snarling as blood dribbled around the mouths.

Without thinking he forced himself up and ran, he was out of the tree line now and he had to run across some fields and meadows then he would have another forest to get through before he reached the village.

Ben was making good progress he kept up a good pace and he hadn't seen or heard any of those crazed people.

He moved on quickly through the forest, it was hard running up hill and his lungs and legs were feeling the pressure of it but he managed to keep up a good pace still.

He could see something in the distance where the tree line moved open for a road. It was about half a mile away and he thought he'd inspect it to see exactly what was going on.

He moved through the trees at a jog and could see what it was now. It was a cart on its side, there were barrels tossed aside of it.

He approached it taking his crossbow off his shoulders and walking up to it slowly and making sure no one could see him along the deserted forest road.

He looked to his left and couldn't see a sign of those people or whatever they were.

He peered over the cart and saw a few barrels that were full of grain and flour tipped on their side. He could also see a lot of dried blood on the dirt road and the grass.

It was obvious there had been a large struggle. There were also some swords lying in the grass by the sides of the cart.

Ben bent down to test how dry the blood was to find out how fresh it was when he heard a whistling sound.

Ben responded quickly and span round to his side, an arrow shot through his cloak and stuck into the cart.

Ben glanced down at his cloak. "That was my favourite cloak," he said looking up a tree. There sat in the tree was a woman holding a short bow. She was dressed in red almost a wine coloured shirt, with some brown boots and she had a short sword on her waist as well as a quiver on her back.

"What? You're not one of those things" She asked.

Ben looked down at himself then looked up. "No I'm not" he replied quickly.

She seemed to scan him and noticed the cross on his tabard.

"A knight?" She asked climbing down from the tree.

Ben wondered what she was talking about for a second as he looked at himself then realised what she was talking about.

"Oh no…I'm a…I'm far from a knight" Ben replied.

"But that's a tabard of the knights who went to the holy land" she replied. "I would know that tabard any where."

Ben frowned and shook his head.

She approached him from the tree strapping her bow back to her back. She had long blond hair that seemed to shine in the summer sunlight.

"I'm not…Now I suggest you get out of here." Ben said getting annoyed with her instant questioning.

"You're right there's a village not too far from here." The woman said.

"Nope, sorry you're making that journey alone I've got business with the monks in a monastery that way." Ben pointed in the direction of the forest.

"Well I better come with you, I'm not staying out here for too long by myself." The woman said.

"It's fine if you head back the way you came on the cart you'll be fine, besides I'm not expecting a warm welcome at the monastery." Ben explained not wanting to have a woman tagging behind him, he thought she was perfectly adapt at fighting when she would only be a nuisance.

"Why?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"They have something to do with the people around here apparently." Ben replied.

"Well I'm coming with you then. I have business with them as well." She said.

"Look I don't want some pretty girl getting in my way." Ben snapped, he wanted his revenge and wanted it now.

"What the he-" she began but her comment was cut short by the sudden howl of one of the people.

Ben glanced to his right and saw some of them stumble into the empty road.

"Shit" he exclaimed drawing the crossbow off his shoulder.

He tightened the sting and slid a bolt into place. He glanced up and saw three men and a woman running at them.

There was a sudden whistle and an arrow zoomed past his head and embedded itself into the leading man.

Ben waited till he was slightly closer then let lose a bolt into his face. The man slumped down as he ran tripping over the woman behind him.

"Aim for their heads, it's the only way to kill them" Ben said casting his crossbow aside and picking up two of the swords from the grass.

He swirled them in his hands to get the balance in them and then trust forwards into the woman, taking the first sword in her gut. Then he slashed into her head with the other. He kicked her of the blade.

The woman behind him fired an arrow into the man behind woman. He fell down not to get up as well.

Ben span his clock flowing out behind him and he brought both blades up in sequence in an uppercut at the last man. He slashed through his shoulder and into his head. The man went sprawling to the ground in a wave of blood.

Ben looked down at the body and he heard a sharp whistle again and turned round sharply and saw a man collapsing to the floor with an arrow in the back of his head. It was the man he'd shot in the face with a bolt. Ben hadn't killed him

The woman smiled as though she'd proved a point.

"Very well, you can join me" Ben sighed. "But you better be as good with that bow at all times. What's your name?"

"It's Francesca, and yes I'm good with this bow." She smiled at him.

Darren entered the group of trees glancing behind him. He still had a large distance on the people. He'd probably made more of one over the meadows. It was one of his best features being able to run.

He dashed into the trees hoping he would lose them amongst them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben looked around the forest, He'd taken the two swords he'd found and made some make shift scabbards for them with his belt and dagger scabbards, his daggers. Managed to fit into slots on his thigh belt for his bolts. He now held his crossbow in his hand with a bolt in it ready encase some of the crazed people made an appearance.

Francesca walked softly behind him. She was making sure they weren't being followed. So now instead of running Ben decided to take it slowly towards the monastery he didn't want the monks hearing him approach.

"Francesca that's hardly English?" Ben asked over his shoulder

"Call me Fran" she replied, "And no I'm from France"

Ben frowned, "Great a froggy" he whispered to himself. He hadn't picked up on it before but he could hear the trace of a French accent in her speech in certain words. He hadn't been able to pin point the accent but now he knew after she had told him.

"I have good hearing as well." She then said.

Ben didn't reply he just rolled his eyes.

"What were you doing with that cart then?" he asked avoiding the insult.

"I was on my way to an abbey north of here, they apparently have a piece of the true cross. I was to visit it as a pilgrimage." She replied. "The men with me were my fathers men, supposed to escort me."

"A noble?" he asked again

"A Oui" she replied.

Again Ben rolled his eyes. A noble and French he wasn't too fussed about either but a combination. Although he supposed he was grateful for an ally. However he wasn't going to give her too many compliments or get too attached to her. After all most nobles would easily trade in allies for money, he and Darren both had a handsome bounty on their heads, after all that's why most nobles were rich.

"What's your name, knight whatever you are?" she then asked.

"I'm not a knight, It's Benjamin, but I prefer Ben." He replied.

"So what are you then?" she asked.

"It's not important" Ben ushered her, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Your not a farm hand…or a local villager…your too skilled with your weapons." She mused.

"I said it's not important" Ben growled.

"Very well, but I see that you have something hidden about you Ben." She said then went silent. For which Ben was very thankful.

"Well perhaps later." Ben said moving it along, "Any way silent now I can see the monetary."

Darren moved through the forest slowly he'd lost the people chasing him but he could still hear their hideous shrieks and howls. They were probably angry at losing him through the forest shrubbery.

He took a break behind a bush and tree breathing in deeply to get his breath back. He'd do anything for a horse right now. He was only a mile away from the local village but he wasn't sure if he could make it.

He then got up and moved quickly in a crouch trying not to give his position away. He turned round a tree and there in front of him stood one of the people looking away from him.

Darren stopped his heavy breathing and reached down for his boot drawing his dagger. He crept slowly behind it as it stood there breathing and sniffing the air as if trying to find a scent.

He leapt up when close enough and forced the dagger up through the back of its neck into it's brain. It made a soft sliding sound as he did this and the person crumpled to the floor motionless with a dull thud.

He quickly pulled the dagger out and flicked the blood off it. He was about to fully wipe it clean when he heard a screech that seemed t pierce his very ears.

Darren looked to his right at the source of the sound and saw a person bearing down on him opened mouthed and ready to feast on his flesh.

Darren stepped backwards drawing his shield of his back as quick as possible. He span round with it strapped to his arm and smashed the man across the face. The crack was sickening as he sprawled to the floor the bridge of his nose decimated.

Darren then drew his sword as the man came to get back up. Darren slashed down on the back of his head destroying it.

Before Darren had chance to recuperate he heard another howl as more people crashed through the bushes around him.

Ben and Fran knelt down in by a bush looking at the main door into the monastery. As Ben predicted it was closed it was a big oak one with iron hinges. He looked around at it as well. The place was built like a fortress.

"You said you going to visit a abbey north from here? With a piece of the true cross?" Ben asked her.

"Oui" she replied nodding.

"I heard that this place now has it perhaps it is the same one?" he mused to himself more than to her.

"Really?" she asked.

Ben nodded then recounted his tail of the monk who entered their camp. Although me missed the bit out about them being actual bandits.

Darren slammed his shield against the leading person in front of him and swung his sword round in an arch at a person advancing behind him. Making sure he sliced through its head. His sword sharp and swift made sure the head was cleared completely off.

He was knocked with his back turned and he stumbled forward, trying to turn back round and he lost his footing and fell onto his back.

He crashed to the floor hurting his back and looking up to see one of the people jumping at him. Before their feet left the floor he kicked out with his legs and snapped one of them at the knee. The person howled as they fell onto the floor. There was another quick to take its place though. But Darren reacted quickly throwing his shield at them forcing them to stumble backwards and giving him chance to stand up.

He slashed he sword upward as he stood cutting open their chest and with a quick swift hand movement he plunged his sword into their face. He then stamped on the back of the head of the person on the floor ending their pitiful attempt to bite his leg.

He let out a gasp of relief once they had all been slain and then looked around to make sure no others were around.


End file.
